


Merry Christmas!

by orphan_account



Series: Merry Christmas Prompt [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Merry Christmas!, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata and Akashi celebrate their first actual Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi here! This was a prompt on my blog on Tumblr, and I always take requests! Be sure to check it out to see what my latest prompt is!  
> ~Kurokocchi

"Merry Christmas!" Furihata bounded out into the den wearing a Santa hat and jingling jingle bells. Akashi lingered over his fourth cup of coffee; even that much caffeine wasn't enough to keep his eyes pried open. Furihata skipped into the kitchen and pecked a kiss on his cheek. "Well? Shall we open the gifts from Saint Nicholas himself?"

Akashi found himself nodding and was promptly dragged into the parlor where the Christmas tree was set up. Furihata bounced on the balls of his feet, nearly drooling at the plethora of gifts Akashi had bought him. He went to get his stack of gifts from the basement and set them under the tree as well.

As Akashi waited for his boyfriend, he started a fire. The room was abnormally cold despite the howling winds outside, and from the looks of it the men wouldn't be able to attend those Christmas parties that Kise and Hyuuga had planned out. Soon Furihata returned and pulled Akashi out of his thoughts. The redhead smiled up at him. "Would you like to open the first gift, Furihata?"

Furihata nodded like a bobble head and picked up the first gift he saw. He could tell by the way it was wrapped that it was most likely some sort of jacket or sweater, and when he opened it his eyes lit up. Sure, basketball was behind them now that they were in their early twenties, but opening up the package to reveal Akashi's team's jacket with his name and number on the back was certainly one of the best gifts he could receive. "Oh, Akashi, I absolutely love it! Here, open mine!" He handed him a package that was similarly wrapped and you'd never guess what was inside.

Akashi pulled out a Seirin jacket with his name and number and a wide, still half-asleep smile crossed his lips. "Well, I guess we have similar tastes."

Furihata hadn't heard the quiet comment; he was too busy putting on the jacket he'd just gotten. "It fits perfectly!" Furihata squealed, though the sleeves went down to his fingertips and the jacket itself was a little boxy for his size. The collar went up halfway to his ears and he ducked his head inside. "Perfect size for cold days like this!"

Akashi nodded in agreement and warmed his hands by the fire. "Shall we just alternate who opens gifts like this, then?"

"That seems easiest," Furihata agreed.

The two went like that until the pile of wrapping paper was taller than the pile of presents. Furihata, by the end, had a few new paint sets (as that was his new hobby) and many video games. Akashi had a stash of new romance novels and movies as well as a Seirin jersey. Finally, with one last gift to open, Akashi handed Furihata a long, thin box.

Furihata opened it quickly, curious as to what it was. When he finally got it unwrapped and the box off, he found out that it was a paint easil; he grinned from ear to ear and hugged Akashi tightly. "Thank you so much!"

Akashi gently pushed away from the hug and unfolded the easil. At the top, a bud of green and red sat on the easil. Though Akashi had to grab Furihata's chin and point it in the mistletoe's general direction to get him to notice it, the kiss was certainly sweet enough to make up for Furihata's obliviousness.


End file.
